Hen Gyfres 1
Y gyfres gyntaf o Doctor Who oedd Hen Gyfres 1, sy'n rhedeg rhwng 23 Tachwedd 1963 a 12 Medi 1964. Serennodd William Hartnell fel y Doctor Cyntaf, Carole Ann Ford fel Susan Foreman, yr wyres y Doctor, a William Russell a Jacqueline Hill fel y cymdeithion Ian Chesterton a Barbara Wright. Arolwg Cynhwysodd wyth stori a 42 episôd, gyda episôd peilot ddim wedi awyru hyd 1991. Cyflwynodd y gyfres hon y Dalekau, gelyn y mwyaf enwog yn Doctor Who. Gwaetha'r modd, dwy o'r tair stori hanesol sydd ar goll - Marco Polo (pob episôd) a The Reign of Terror (rhai episôdau), sut bynnag mae recordiadau sain yn aros. Storïau deledu Cast Rheolaidd * Y Doctor Cyntaf - William Hartnell * Susan Foreman - Carole Ann Ford * Ian Chesterton - William Russell * Barbara Wright - Jacqueline Hill Gwadd * Kal - Jeremy Young * Za - Derek Newark * Hur - Alethea Charlton * Alydon - John Lee * Ganatus - Philip Bond * Temmosus - Alan Wheatley * Marco Polo - Mark Eden * Tegana - Derren Nesbitt * Arbitan - George Coulouris * Altos - Robin Phillips * Sabetha - Katherine Schofield * Eyesen - Donald Pickering * Autloc - Keith Pyott * Ixta - Ian Cullen * Tlotoxl - John Ringham * Maitland - Lorne Cossette * Carol Richmond - Ilona Rodgers * John - Stephen Dartnell * Commander - John Bailey * Jules Renan - Donald Morley * Léon Colbert - Edward Brayshaw * Lemaitre / James Stirling - James Cairncross Storïau yn lleoli cyn y gyfres hon * Mae'r stori sain Big Finish The Beginning yn adrodd y taith cyntaf y TARDIS. * Lleolir storïau sain Big Finish The Alchemists a The Sleeping Blood, a'r eshort Puffin A Big Hand for the Doctor, yn ystod y teithiau'r Doctor Cyntaf a Susan Foreman. * Lleolir stori sain Big Finish Quinnis ar unwaith cyn y dyfodiad y Doctor Cyntaf a Susan ar y Ddaear ym 1963. * Lleolir cydgynhyrchiad AudioGO a Big Finish Hunters of Earth yn ystod eu arhosiad ar y Ddaear ym 1963. * Mae'r nofel Telos Publishing Time and Relative yn egluro'r digwyddiadau cyn An Unearthly Child. Storïau yn lleoli yn ystod y gyfres hon * Mae rhan fach y nofel The Eight Doctors ''yn portreadu cyfarfod rhwng y Doctor Cyntaf a'r Wythfed Doctor yn ystod "The Forest of Fear". * Lleolir y nofel y Virgin Missing Adventures The Sorcerer's Apprentice'' wedyn Marco Polo. * Lleolir y stori sain The Transit of Venus rhwng The Sensorites a The Reign of Terror. Nofelau a llyfrau sain Nofelau * Doctor Who and an Unearthly Child * Doctor Who in an Exciting Adventure with the Daleks * Doctor Who – The Edge of Destruction * Doctor Who - Marco Polo * Doctor Who and the Keys of Marinus * Doctor Who - The Aztecs * Doctor Who – The Sensorites * Doctor Who – The Reign of Terror Llyfrau sain * Marco Polo * The Reign of Terror Categori:Cyfresi Doctor Who de:Doctor Who Staffel 1 es:Temporada 1 (DW-C) it:Prima Stagione pt:1ª Temporada (SC) ru:1 сезон (классические серии) fr:Saison 1 (Doctor Who) en:Season 1